No Place That Far
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: Zechs and Noin fic. Post-Endless Waltz. Zechs asks Noin to go to Mars with him.


A/N: My first Zechs and Noin (6/9) fic…so go easy. It goes to the song "No Place That Far." I know not many people like songfics…but bear with me. The lyrics fit my story well so I decided to use them. Just skip the lyrics if you don't like them. Takes place after Zechs and Noin fight in Endless Waltz…I made up my own version of what happened when he asked her to go to Mars with him. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I don't own the song "No Place That Far," it is sung by Sara Evans and a couple other people I forget, though * sheepish grin *

"No Place That Far"

            I can't imagine any greater fear

            Than waking up without you hear

Noin still couldn't believe it was true. She had told everyone who would listen that she didn't believe Zechs was dead. The truth was some deep, pessimistic part of her thought he was gone…but that was deep down. Up front she was enthusiastic and light-hearted. But deep down she grieved for the loss of her friend (a/n: she didn't grieve his death…she grieved his absence in her life). 

            But now that the exigency of the battle was over, happiness and contentment filled her heart. Zechs was really back, and maybe this time he wouldn't abscond after the battle. She didn't think she could bear it if she woke up one morning and he had disappeared without a trace. Again.

            And though the sun will shine on

            He meant so much to her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. As much as she would like to be valiant…she was scared. Scared of rejection. Who wasn't? She sighed, the perplexity of her emotions was starting to make her head pound…Noin brought up her hand slowly and touched the side of her head, at the temple. Her fingers came away warm and sticky. _Ah, damn. _She opened the hatch of her Taurus and hopped out with as little heaviness as possible. The battle had indeed drained her.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            Zechs sighed wearily, happy beyond belief that the battle was over. That the war was over…hell, he was just happy that everything was over. He knew he couldn't return to Earth, though every fiber of his being wished it were possible. He had decided the best possible course of action was to go to Mars. That was certain. The only question was…should he tell Noin?

            He wanted her to go with him so bad. And he knew she would. She was so devoted to him. He was, he figured, her best friend. _Friend…is that where the line is drawn…would she ever open up to other alternatives?_

She meant the world to him. More than that…she meant the universe. Now that he was no longer the cold and ruthless fighter…he was able to confess that. To himself. 

            He knew she had been hurt that he hadn't told her he was alive until a year later. He was sorry to do that to her. Sorry he hurt her.

            My whole world would all be gone

            He couldn't leave for Mars without her, he decided. Either they both went or he…he didn't know what he would do. Suicide? No, he wasn't near that cowardice level. Would he go to Earth with her? For once him making the sacrifice for her instead of her for him? He didn't know. He hated being confused and this was no exception. 

            He shook his head in an attempt to jar these mystifying emotions out of his mind and heart…and soul. He opened his hatch and step out and saw that Noin had done the same. What should he say to her? He decided to just go with his emotions…he hopped off of his suit and walked over to Noin.

            "Noin…I'm-," Noin cut him off quickly.

            "Hey, thanks for covering for me back there," she smiled ruefully, "I don't think I'll ever be as good as you."

            "That came out so wrong," Noin thought…but dismissed the thought indifferently. 

            Zechs tried again, this time assuring her silence by grabbing her by her shoulders lightly and looking her in the eyes…which was not an easy task, "Noin, I'm sorry." There he had said it. His conscience was free of guilt. But…there was still the Mars issue…

            But not for long

            Noin stared at him in amazement. She wasn't expecting an apology. She whispered the only words that came to her, "Oh, Zechs…"

            Zechs released her shoulders and decided to change the subject, "Your head…"

            She brushed it aside, "Don't worry about it..." her voice got soft again, "Zechs it's been a year…"

            "Let's go inside and talk," he offered.

            Noin just nodded mutely as they walked into the spaceport they had landed at. 

            If I had to run

            If I had to crawl

            They sat down at a small table in a dining area of the port. Noin looked at Zechs expectantly. Zechs knew it was time to ask her…time he brought it out in the open.

            "Noin I can't go to Earth."

            "I know." Her voice barely above a whisper.

            Zechs licked his lips and tried to find words, "Noin…will you come to Mars with me?"

            If I had to swim a hundred rivers

            Just to climb a thousand walls

            Her smile illuminated the dimly lit area. She could only nod. She was so happy…she was at a loss for words. Now was the time to tell him. Now she should tell him how he made her feel. She took a deep breath but was cut short.

            "Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Zechs in his deep masculine voice. 

            "Sure," Noin replied.

            Always know that I will find a way to get to where you are

            There's no place that far

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            They walked in the cool night air, happy for the moment just being in one another's company. The streets were deserted and the solitude was eerie, yet comforting. Noin didn't like the silence between them. They had been apart for a year…she should be bursting full of things to say. In truth she was, but it was things she couldn't bring herself to admit.

            As they walked along idly their hands instinctively clasped. Noin suddenly felt the warmth from Zechs' hand and she let out an inaudible gasp. 

            Zechs could feel Noin's surprise…but she wasn't turning away. Maybe he should try and explain his feelings for her.

            "Noin..."

            "Zechs…"

            They both let out faint chuckles. This uneasiness wasn't normal with them. Zechs decided he would try to be more open, like in the Academy days…and during OZ.

            "Are you sure you want to come to Mars?"

            "Zechs, don't make me repeat myself…it seems to be a bad habit of yours."

            "I have a reason for questioning your decision," he answered, "I don't want you to come with me out of some sense of duty, and I don't want you to do anything you will regret."

            Noin looked at him pleadingly, "Zechs I have always come with you out of free will… and I have never regretted any of the times I chose to follow you."

            Zechs was comforted by that. He was about to say something but Noin cut him off. Now that she had opened herself up to him she wasn't going to stop.

            "I was devastated when you didn't return…but most of all I was distressed that I couldn't be with you."

            It wouldn't matter why we're apart

            Lonely miles, or two stubborn hearts

            "Noin, I'm sorry I hurt you. Sorry I never gave you the reverence and gratitude you deserve. You are such a great person to me," he was glad the darkness partly concealed him because he knew he could not hide the emotion in his eyes.

            He had kept it vague. Noin couldn't stand the ambiguity of their conversation. She didn't now how, but she'd be dammed if she didn't take this opportunity that opened up to her.

            "Zechs, I have followed you, been at your side and stuck with you…but I have to repeat I never did so out of duty. I know I have already said that…but I really wanted to stress it. I don't want you to ever think that. I want you to know that I did everything I did because I…"she faltered.

            Zechs looked at her, bewildered. He squeezed her hand encouragingly, "Noin, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. You are easily my best friend. I trust you with my life." _But not my heart. Damn, I am such an idiot._

Noin continued…trying to convince herself she had to, but it was bravado that backed her support, "I will understand if you don't feel the same…but it will ease my heart," again she faltered as one thought filled her head…_or break it._ She continued, "it would ease my heart if…dammit, Zechs I love you…more than a friend. It seems I have loved you forever and I am ashamed it took me so long to admit it but I hope you can forgive me and I understand if you don't want to accept my love." _Accept me…_

How could he not accept it? There was nothing that anyone could do to stop him from accepting her. 

            Nothing short of God above

            Could turn me away from your love

            I need you that much

            Zechs and Noin stopped walking and stood under a streetlight. Zechs took Noin's face in his hands and looked tenderly and longingly into her eyes. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and they stayed like that for a few seconds. But for Noin those were the longest moments ever. She couldn't breath. She could only look into the face of her beloved and hold back tears at the thought of rebuff. 

            "Lucrezia," her name came warmly from his lips. She was hard-pressed not to shudder. Zechs continued in the same tone of voice, "there is nothing in this world…universe that could keep me from you. I love you so much…" he trailed off…clearly trying to think of something to say. Something to show Noin how much he cared.

            But Noin cut Zechs' thoughts short, "Zechs…" she whispered softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Zechs brushed them away fondly. 

            He leaned his face until it was centimeters from hers. She drew a ragged breath and their lips connected slightly, and it sent a rush of passion through Noin's veins. She put her hands on top of Zechs' as he caressed her cheek softly. 

            If I had to run

            If I had to crawl

            Zechs leaned forward again and this time their lips met with fervor. Neither wanted to break it, and they stood under the streetlight wrapped in each other's arms.

            If I had to swim a hundred rivers

            Just to climb a thousand walls

            And now they were especially glad that no one was out walking. 

            Always know that I will find a way to get to where you are

            There's no place that far

            "I will never leave you," Zechs murmured, their faces still so close. Neither had the heart to pull away. 

            Baby, there's no place that far

A/N: I know I know!!!! It's sappy, but hey, its my first Zechs and Noin fic. I was thinking of writing another 6/9 fic…but it depends on what kind of reviews I get. * Sigh *  I realize you are drowning in sap  * tosses you a floatation device *   there…now that you aren't drowning….review!!!!!!!!!!!!                Ja ne!       ~KaT


End file.
